WILD HORSES
by Angel-B-15
Summary: this is a story about a young girl who litteraly has nothing. having lost all her family, and having run away from her foster care homes, she fights to survive on the cold streets of england. will she find a miracle to help her?   XOXO Angel B
1. longing

**WILD HORSES**

**1 - longing**

Being a teenager is always hard, no matter who you are, and it can get so bad sometimes that you start thinking about the future. Sometimes its about jobs, sometimes its about relationships, sometimes its about families and friends- and then you get them realy wierd times when its the pracitising infront of the mirror in your bedroom for ages. For me, I couldnt think about the future, as i was already dreading the prescent.

See, when I was just 10 years old, my mother died. She was shot in the street, for trying to protect my older brother, Warren, who then was shot and killed aswel. I had no other family, as i had never known who my farther was and my mother was an only child of my grandperants who died when I was 7.

So, i was taken into care, fished around to a different 'family' every other month, untill I was 14. Thats when I decided enough was enough. I ran away, robbing and fighting my way for money, untill I was 16 anyway.

Its not the best, but I'm getting my own life together now, staying at anyone's that I can, and doing what ever I can to keep my self working.

And yeah, it is hard, and most of the time its almost unbearable. But I've been brought up to be strong, to not qiuver away when everyone else does, not be a pussy basicaly. It was one of the main things my mother taught me, and one I'll remember and live by forever.

My feet moved qiuckly over the traintracks, as I could see the train comeing in the close distance, but had to get the rush off it before I could bring myself to carry on. I pulled myself up and over the fence, into the garden of a big corner house, where I could see a nice little family having dinner at there dining room table. The back doors were glass and lit up with the light from inside, but I didnt bother to crouch down or even try to hide now, as they'd saw me once before anyway.

I stared for a few seconds, watching the mother smile warmly as she cleaned her little daughters face smoothly, and then as the farther joked with the teenage boy about it, and they then began laughing. it was an image of joy, of happiness and security, something I'd only longed for in the past few years of my life now.

The farther saw me then, and stood up qiuckly, frowning as they all turned to stare at me curiously with confused and wary eyes.

I always came here, just to watch how peacefull this little family was, but the time they'd spotted me before, they'd acted more shocked and wary then this one too. I couldnt move now though, and nor did I realy want to, as the man qiuckly moved around the table and to the doors, opening them slowly to look out at me and possibly scare me away.

I backed away a few steps though, just incase, as I constantly had to be wary.

"Who are you?" he asked in a low voice, edging forward but staying inside the door as he was wary of me now aswel, like everyone is.

I didnt answer him, just stared, debateing whether to jump back over the fence or carry on through other peoples gardens untill I reached the one I wanted. My silence and hesitation made him frown more, and take a deep breath then.

"Where's your perants?" he asked in the same voice, but with a twist of understanding in there now. I hesitated to give him an answer, fighting with myself to just go and leave them alone again.

"I dont have any" I answered him softly, staing for one more second, before I pulled my bag back upto my shoulder and started heading towards the other fence, pulling myself up and over it without and hesitation now. I was running then, jumping over loads of other gardens, untill i reached the alley way.

I walked out of that slowly, slowing my heart race down some more, as i went out into the street and started walking down it onto the main road.

Running down the middle of the motorway, getting beeped at constantly as you weave in and out of the raceing cars, freezing when a truck or lorry flys past and makes a shiver run violently down your spine, the rush gets harder and the exitement more livid.

I was in Jay's street qiuckly, hearing the music muted from his house, as I pulled my bag back upto my shoulder properly again and started jogging slightly. He answered the door qiuckly when I knocked, but his face was sorrowed and regretful.

"Hey sammy" he said, his voice mimiking his expression.

"Hey Jay, what's up?"

"I dont think you can crash here tonight, bab'. My sister's back from Uni for abit, so we aint got no more beds or anything, and my dad's sleeping on the couch at the minute. Have you got anywhere else?"

"Erm, yeah, course I have. Dont worry about it mate, you'v been great for having me, and i do apprieciate it, you know. I'll see you soon, enit?" i asked, smileing fakely the best i could, as my stomach twisted and a lump rose in my throat now.

"Alright, sound man. I'll see you later" he replied, nodding slowly as he shut the door, and i waited untill I was out of the street to drop down to the floor at the side of the end house.

I leant up against its wall, thinking of somewhere to go tonight, but I kept coming up blank every time. I'd been stopping at Jason's for just over a week now, and that was because I couldnt find anywhere else.

I guess I just wasnt sleeping tonight, then. Its ok though, I'v done it plenty of times, just not reasontly, thats all. or there was another option...

I neared the police station cautiously, and when I was just a few streets away from it, I looked for the closest person there was to me now, and then swung for them as soon as I was close enough to.

The guy who it was just moved out of the way, shouting at me and backing away abit, but my second punch caught his face, and he backed back abit then. Luckily, two coppers were walking down the street at the time, and they saw it qiuckly, running over to us and grabbing me to the floor. I struggled abit for the effect, but couldnt help my relieved smile and eagerness now as they pulled me back up off the cold concrete and i looked at the guy again.

He stared at me confuseingly, but i mouthed 'sorry, and thanks' to him before they started moveing me away, which made his eyes twist with understanding now. The guy copper put some cuffs on me whilst saying all this bullshit about rights and that I'm being arrested and all that, while the girl copper talked to the guy on the street, who was still stunned and stareing through the window at me with meaningful eyes.

The station process boared me, but when they took me into a cell and put me on the lumpy, freezing bed there, I let my smile grow wider instantly, and it didnt escape the womens eye now.

"Are you not regretfull at all about what you'v done?" she asked, shaking her head slightly, and makeing me smile up at her, as I pulled my legs up onto the bed and lay down abit.

"Can you shut the door on your way out, please?" i asked politely, which made her tut and sigh as she turned around and went out the cell, slamming the door hardly to close it and take the rip, but I couldnt bother with that now.

I lay down properly then, smileing to myself contently as my head rested on the thin pillow, my eyes closeing qiuckly through thier heaviness now.

I knew it wasnt the best, but at least I had a bed tonight, and a dry, clean place to sleep on that bed in.

XOXO Angel B


	2. should've just said

**2 - should'v just said**

When they woke me in the morning, it was to tell me that the guy I'd hit wasnt pressing charges, and that I could go. I didnt realy want to though, I just wanted to go back to sleep.

I did go, about 10 minutes later though, after giving all my details and being assured that this would go on my criminal record. I couldnt care less about that right now, so I just wanted to get out into the clean air, brushing my hair qiuckly in the toilets when they gave me my bag back aswel.

When I got out of the actual holding station, I looked around qiuckly, taking a few deep breaths as I thourght of what to do today. But my searching was cut short when I saw the guy leaning against the railings, his eyes already on me and a faint smile on his lips now. At first I thourgh he'd come back for round two, for him not to be made a fool of or something like that, but his smile widened even more then as his eyes softened slightly.

He walked upto me slowly, cautiously, like he knew what I was thinking or feeling and didnt want to startle me now. When he reached me, he lowered his cautioning arms, and started chuckleing lowly.

"I hope that bed was worth it" he told me then, his voice low and amused, as I frowned at him in shock. "You know, if you had just asked for a place to stay, I could have offered you one without nearly getting my jaw punched off" he added as he chuckled again, and my expression turned sheepish then, more sorry now.

"Sorry. I didnt mean to hurt you or anything, i just..."

"I know. Trust me kid, I'v been there, and I know alot of other people who'v been there too" he assured me, still smileing warmly, and makeing me smile faintly aswel. "what'd you say we go and get some breakfast, yeah? I'm sure your hungry" he added, and then gestured for me to go first, which made me abit mroe wary.

After I was sure he was fine though, and after apologizeing again, we walked over the road and over the car park, assessing and admireing car's together, untill we reached mcdonalds and went in there.

"You ever had a mcdonalds breakfast before?" he asked then, and I just shook my head qiuckly as i looked around the brightly coloured posts and pictures and chairs and counters. he ordered us both a bacon sandwhitch and some porridge, and then when the food was done he went and sat us in one section of the large room nearest to the window so we could still see out into the town, which was getting busier busier by the minute.

"So whats your name?" he asked me then, stirring his porridge round as i just dipped my spoon in and took a big mouthfull.

"Sammy" i answered qiuetly, shyly, as i took another mouthfull of the porridge.

"Well, its nice to meet you Sammy. I'm darren" he introduced, and I smiled at him warmly again, as we just ate our porridges in silence then.

But when we were finished with them, and going onto our bacon sandwhiches, he was slowly nodding again.

"So whats your story, girl? why you not got anywhere to go?"

"Erm, I just aint got no where" I shrugged, then bit into the sanswhich.

"Perants?"

"Never knew my dad, and my mum died when i was 10"

"Siblings?"

"My brother was shot and killed along with my mum. I'm the only one left in my family"

"So what you been doing since you were 10?" he asked, frowning abit now, but his eyes still held the understanding and softness like they had at first. He started eating his sandwhich while I answered him.

"Foster care, untill I ran away from that when I was 14. I'v basicaly just been scroungeing off anyone and everyone to get by, but there's days like yesturday, when I have nothing at all" i explained, and then turned my expression sheepish again, as i qiuetly added "sorry about that, again"

"Dont worry, kid. So, you dont have anywhere to go?"

"Erm, I'm not sure, really. I'll just go around and see if there's anywhere, and if worst comes to worst, I'll just kip in the cells for the night again" i shrugged, thinking about it, but he was shaking his head before i'd finished the first sentance.

"Listen, I'v got a house I share with 6 other people just like you, and there's always room for one more. Dont worry, were not pedo's or anything like that, its just a safe house. Your always welcome to stay there" he offered, and I just stared at him bewildered, wondering how such a place could exsist anyway, and then how could it just find me like this. It sounded perfect.

"Well, I wouldnt want to be awkward or anythin-"

"Dont worry, its really no problem. Were all like you, all had no where to go, all been scrounging round everyone else's, so we all know what its like, sammy. They'll be happy to have you if anything" he assured me, cutting my polite objection off, and making me smile then.

"Well, if your sure..." i hesitated, thinking about it all now. I finaly decided it was an offer too great to miss, so I just took another deep breath and smiled more. "I'd love to" I added slowly, and we both smiled wider then.

XOXO Angel B


	3. the safe house

**3 - the safe house**

I was more wary now, as we rounded the final alley way and came upto a black painted door. He smiled at me once before rattleing his keys in it, and it came open with another push, opening into a light-filled room with loud voices and music constantly spilling out of it.

When we got in, and Darren shut the door and locked it behind us, everyone in the room stared. There was 5 of them, all dressed in tracksuits, trainers and caps, and all stareing at me instantly. They were clearly younger then Darren, but i'd say he had to be in his twenties anyway, and all these still looked in there teens. The room itself was big, painted a dirty white, with little furniture in that surrounded an old t.v and stereo. In the back corner, there was a cove that led into a kitchen, I think, which I could see needed painting aswel and had a small table and chairs in.

Darren walked forward, placeing his keys on a side table near the warn-down couch, and then he shrugged his jacket off and hung it over the back of the couch aswel.

"Could of cleaned up abit guys" he told them, smileing faintly though, as he shoved some of the beer cans out of the way on the table, and then turned around to smile back at me. "its not much, but its better then a prison cell" he added, making me smile embarressingly then, as i fiddled with my hands nervously.

"You know connor dont like you bringing girls back here Daz, not that its frequent anyway" a guy on the couch said, abit musclier then the others seemed to be with black hair and a lit fag in his hand.

"Shut up, Tom. And she's not just a girl, she's now one of us" Darren told him, taking his fag out of his hand and breathing in a long drag slowly.

"What, like she's living here now?" another boy asked, much younger, and he was thin and frowning at me now.

"Yeah. She's had it worst them most of you's, and she's also got a mega punch, so dont mess with her, alright?" he told them, making me smile more, as he rubbed his jaw for effect.

"Oh, was she the gal' who punched ya'?" the nearest to the t.v asked, smileing now as another one on the couch started laughing and nudging Darren's arm playfully.

"He was moanin' like a right old man last night" that one told me, and I smiled wider then aswel, but fourght to compose myself again and not be rude- not that i felt i needed to be in a place like this with clearly not posh people.

"Alright, thanks guys" Darren muttered lowly, and made nearly all of them laugh.

"Has she had it worst then Connor?" the little asked then, making Darren put his head down slightly.

"I hardly think thats possible- dont you?" he answered him, making the one near the t.v put his head down aswel. "where is Connor anyway?"

"Out" the young one answered, and got nudged round the back of the head by a tall one that had the reddest, puffiest eyes i'd ever seen in my life. (And my brain told me it probably wasnt from crying alot)

"He's getting some money in" that guy told him, and just made him nod slowly then, understanding something that confused me totaly.

"Well, we carnt wait for him. Guys, this is Sammy" Darren told them all, gestureing his hand to me, and then to all the others as he carried on. "Sammy, this is Tom- the wanna-be' funny guy. Shaurn- the youngest, and craftiest. Micheal- the wanna-be' ladies man. Glen- the stone-head. And calum- the trip head" he told me, and made all the guys start laughing and jerring him aswel.

I just waved slightly and stood there then, biteing my lip nervously as they all continued to stare at me.

"Shouldnt you warn her about Connor?" the one Darren said was micheal asked him, and it made me frown slightly then, which caught nearly all of there attentions.

"And why would you do that, Micky?" a low voice came from behind me, frightening me and making me cringe back slightly, moveing to the side to let the hidden man through then. A few of the guys put there heads down, one of them putting there fag out, and leaving Darren smileing respectedly at the guy then.

I couldnt help but stare at him, at his tall figure, which was also clearly muscley aswel, although I couldnt see anything off him apart from his bright blue eyes. He had some black tracksuit bottoms on, a black hoody with the hood up, covering his berbury cap and scarf that he had on as a balaclarver.

He looked at me for a few seconds, and I couldnt read anything of his expression or thourghts because I couldnt see his face.

Darren moved over to him then, and greeted him with a thugs hand gesture, which showed abit of thier strong bond properly. The guy looked at me again then, only looking back to Darren a few seconds later with meaningful eyes.

He slowly put his hood down then, putting his shineing keys back into his trackies pocket, and i could see his hair abit then. It was a medium brown, along with his thick eyebrows, and the curls that hung down on his forehead slightly made my stare turn slightly gawking. It didnt help much either when he took his scarf off aswel, and let me see his reddened, thick lips that were set in a pale face, the most beautifulliest face I'd seen in a long time actualy.

He stared back at me then, assessing me slightly, as I done the same to him. After a while, he sighed lightly and turned back to look at the others, taking his hoody off as he did to reveal his massive muscle bands in his arms and chest and stomach, but most of them were covered up by a plain black tank top that was abit baggy on him.

I stared more, more shocked and disbelieving then anything, as I tried to compose my face into a calm one instead of a drewling one that I possibly had on now. He was just so gorgeous though.

"Who is she?" he asked Darren, his voice low and brooding, as he only looked at him now.

"The girl who nearly knocked my jaw off last night" he told him, making them both smile, letting the guy show some of his gleaming white, perfectly straight teeth then aswel.

"You know her story?"

"Yeah"

"And you trust her?" he asked, only looking back at me briefly then, as i watched intently on thier conversation.

"Yeah" Darren answered, nodding slightly, which seemed to get the guy on boared then.

"Alright then" he replied, taking a deep breath, as he flung his hoody over the back of the couch and then came over to me slowly, only stopping a foot away from me and stared at me again intently.

I just stared back, more nervous then ever now, and couldnt help cringeing back when he brung his hand forward. He nodded slightly then, assessing my reaction, as he took another deep breath softly.

"Whats your name?" he asked, and I got what his hand was doing now. I put mine cautiously to his, bearly even touching it, as i answered him qiuetly.

"Sammy"

"Well its nice to meet you, Sammy. Im Connor" he introduced, both our eyes locked, as he let my hand go after just a second and smiled warmly. "you'll have to excuse the mess. They can be qiute messy sometimes"

I just smiled at that, and saw Darren smile too, which I took as a good thing then. They got me to go and sit on the couch, and gave me a can of Foster's and a roll-up. I know there was still alot to know and learn about this place and people, but I liked it here so far, and didnt find it hard to start joining in with the jokes that were constantly being dished out. It seemed perfect.

XOXO Angel B


End file.
